Our world of progess
by themoonprniceN
Summary: Welcome to paradise high a school for monster girls, boy or girl humans and hybrids alike. But in this school things are still struggling to keep balance for peace. So follow these students through there journey of there high school and to see what dark secrets this high school has and the people or monsters trying to find them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again so like yeah I making another story I thought about for a while, so if you were to lie this story tell me and I'll keep on making it so yeah enjoy a maybe new first chapter of a new story.

Chapter 1: Paradise high school.

Hello there, now I bet you're wondering who's talking to you right now and that would be me. My name is Daiki Yamada, and i'm currently waling towards my new high school I have enrolled in. You see this school i'm going to is know as Paradise high school, funny thing is what I've heard from this place that sometimes it can be a living hell if you're not careful.

"And i'm talking to myself again." said Daiki as he sighed with a sweat drop. Daiki was walking a gray brick road in the woods walking towards his new school. But as he was waling he bumped into something and fell on his butt. "OW! What I hit?" thought Daiki to himself as he looked up. He saw a boy and a girl monster right next to him kneeling. She looked like a hell hound.

"Oh sorry man, didn't mean to bump into you." said the boy as he helped Daiki up. But as the boy was helping him back up he noctied that Daiki was missing his left arm. "Oh man dude what happened?" asked the boy. Daiki looked to his left and saw his arm, he blushed a little a waved his hand.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a birth defecate, I've always had my arm missing ever since I was young." said Daiki. The boy looked at Daiki closer and noctied some big things and some little things. For one Daiki was wearing what looked like a classic samurai clothes and he had a katana on his back. Also that Daiki looked like part of his hair was white and part of it was black it was also really short too. He also noctied that Daiki's eyes were pure white like snow in winter.

"Hey are you a swordsman's?" asked the boy. Daiki rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh not really, not yet at least. I'm a swordsman in training still." said Daiki. The boy nodded. He then checked his watch and jumped he then turned to the girl hellhound.

"Come on Arta-chan were goanna be late to class!" said the boy. The hellhound barked in reply as he and the girl hellhound on all fours ran towards the school on the gray road. Daiki just smiled.

"Ah love such a strange thing." said Daiki as he walked towards the school.

You see the world Daiki lives in were humans and monster's girl lives in synch. 7,000 years ago man and monster's always fought against each in fierce battle or war. It was slaughter on both parts of their wars. But one day a man named Aya Aykou found a way to make peace with the monster girls and taught both men and monster how to live with each other without war or violence. He was renowned as a great time in history for man and monster alike and so both sides came to peace.

But soon disaster struck. Aya Aykou he was slayed in front of thousands of humans and monster's alike by an assassin of unknown origin. Now this would have caused the spark of war again because both sides would had blamed each other of his death, if it weren't for his last dying words.

"Please do not fight again my friends, I wish to see a world in the afterlife were man and monster can live together in peace and not war. I wish not to see blood shed because of my death, no take this as a sign of a test. To see if we can all really live together in a world of peace and love." that were his last dying words before he had passed away that day. Till this day no one knows who the assassin had been or of what it was human or monster. But we uphold his wish in today's world and people and monster live happily next to each other.

But he did not die in vain, at the time of his death he had made two very close friends. A swordsman and a mage who followed him until his death. The swordsman swore on his life he would find Ayhou's murderer and avenge him while the mage promised he continue Aykou belief of piece and harmony. Aykou also had a wife who she had two children and then their children. There genes were passed down for generations, who has the blood of Aykou know one knows.

But Daiki did know one thing, he had the blood of the great swordsman that helped Aykou on his journey for peace. He would inherit the swordsman skill of the blade because of his family's bloodline. He family was full of swordsman master's, always using there blade for there battles. But some did use their fists and feet to fight too. But Daiki move set was set to a limit but he used what he could with his blade. He may had only one arm to wield his Kanata but he also used his mouth and feet to fight with it too.

Now people in his family saw his fighting style to be quite strange but accepted his style. They said it would add a new flavor of fighting for their bloodline. But also another thing to note. That Daiki is a hybrid.

You see after Aykou's death human and monster's got friendly to each other, and I mean really friendly. You see in todays world when ever a monster girl and a man would mate they are there are 3 possibility's of what their children will come out as. One they can come out as normal human children either being boy or girl. Two is coming out as monster girl, why only girls people have yet to find out. But the third is a very small chance but they can also come out as a hybrid either girl or boy.

Hybrids coming out as ether boy or girl will come out with some of their mother's features but still look human because of their father. They also contain there powers from there mothers and their skill's from there father. But since hybrids are rare there aren't ,any out there in the world. But sometimes the hybrids can even become stronger then their parents.

He was a hybrid of his father as a human swordsman and his mother as a Glacies. At first my mother and father would always fight each other since my mother was after his spirit energy. (In other words semen) But after awhile he got so fed he got up and just let her take it. But after spending time with him for awhile she started to warm up to him and soon they would talk to each other except for attacking. It took two years before my father mated with my mother.

His Mother told him it was the best loving she had ever made to his father, well they still make love today but that's for another day. But when she had born Daiki into the world he was missing his left arm and his parents were so devastated. But they were glad there raised son right and not have such a hard life with only having one arm. But he does posses his mother ice powers and his father's sword skill, so he thought he his parents only did what was right for him.

But his mother thought he need a proper education since he was always homed schooled so she had signed him up for this school. His father thought he didn't need it but after some talking he gave up and let his son go. He was a single child so he really didn't have anyone to go with him.

"All right here I come." thought Daiki as he was in the front gates of the school. The school was huge and it had walls all around it having seals all on the gates to ward off evil or cure monster's or spirits. But they always didn't work. Daiki walked inside the gates a saw the school in the front with a garden right in front of it. He looked around the gardens. "Ah such beautiful flowers." thought Daiki to himself. But when he got back up from looking at the flowers he saw a girl minotaur fly right past him and ended up crashing into the gates.

"Eh?" thought Daiki to himself as he looked toward the direction the minotaur girl had been sent flying. There stood a boy holding his fist out and it was steaming by the way and he looked pissed.

"Danm monsters! Don't ever try touching me!" yelled a boy. This boy had golden eyes and short trimmed sliver hair. He had dark tanned skin and was wearing a rep tank top shirt, boxing shorts, boxing, shoes and had bandages around his hands. He looked incredible fit and he looked very strong considering he just punched someone into the gates. But what stood out most about this boy he had lighting like scars across his cheeks and his arms looked like they almost had feathers on them. "And if you do I'll send you straight to hell!" yelled the boy as lighting flashed right behind him.

"S-scary!" thought Daiki to himself as he saw the boy sigh angrily and stomp away into the school. He looked back at the minotaur girl and saw some other monsters and people help her get out of the gates. He then turned to look back where the boy was. "Who was that boy?" thought Daiki to himself. He then shook his head. "No, I need to focus and try to find my classes." thought Daiki to himself and he took out a map from his shirt and opened it up. "All right let's go." said Daiki to himself as he entered the school.

10 minutes later...

Daiki was still following his map and then he looked up from it and saw he was in a random hallway. "I'm lost." thought Daiki to himself as he rubbed his head. "Great now what?" he thought to himself. He then saw a boy student going here past by him. "Maybe I can ask him?" he thought to himself as he went toward the student. "Excuse me!" yelled Daiki.

"Hm?" said the student. Daiki looked at the student who had some strange looks. For one he had light blue eyes and golden short blonde hair, light white skin and he was wearing what looked like a white fur coat, white pants, black shoes and a white mage's hood. "Hello how can I help you?" asked the boy as he bowed. He had a calm smile on his face.

"Oh um?!" said Daiki as he bowed back. "I was wondering if you could help me find these class rooms?" asked Daiki as he showed the boy his map.

"Ah yes just take the stairs to floor c up and then make a right turn then your at your first class." said the boy.

"Thank you!" said Daiki as he was about to run off but stopped. "Wait I never got your name!" said Daiki.

"It's goda." said Goda.

"Ah thank you goda!" said Daiki as he ran toward his classroom. Goda saw Daiki run off and he sighed.

"Ah new minds coming to learn." he said haply as a staff appeared and into his hand. He then opened a portal and stepped through it. It then closed right behind him.

But as Daiki had finally reached his classroom, someone opened the door. It was a blue oni that had opened the door and she looked like the teacher, she then smiled. "Ah you must be the new student." she said as she grabbed Daiki one arm and dragged him into the classroom. Daiki then saw a classroom full of monsters and humans, but who stood out the most in the classroom that Daiki notice that it was the boy from before sitting in the back with his feet on his chair.

"Uh oh it's him!" thought Daiki to himself.

"Um... Are you going to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher. Daiki shook his head.

"Oh yes! Um..." said Daiki as he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the broad. "My name is Daiki Yamada, it is nice to meet you all." said Daiki as he bowed his head. The teacher smiled.

"Ah yes it is nice to meet you Daiki Yamada, so which race are you human or monster?" asked the teacher.

"Oh um, i'm actually a hybrid." said Daiki. The classroom then started to whisper and talk to each other. Daiki sweat dropped as he saw this going on. But the boy in the back of the classroom stared at Daiki and Daiki notice this. "Oh no he's looking at me!" thought Daiki in fear, he really didn't want to make that guy mad.

"Well then that's very strange, we don't get a lot of hybrids here." said the teacher.

"What's with the sword?" asked one of the students. Daiki looked at his katana to his side of his belt.

"Oh this, well i'm training to be a swordsman like my father." said Daiki. Some of the girls and guys were now looking at him strange. Daiki saw this and gulped. "Oh no! I've been here one day and I'm already causing trouble for myself." thought Daiki to himself. The teacher then grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about this class, their sweet kids at heart." said the teacher. "But since your new here I'll tell you were you sit." said the teacher as she searched for a spot. She then found one. "Ah yes next to the widow right next to Daisuke over there." said the teacher as she pointed toward the boy from early. Daiki jumped a little.

"A-are you sure?" asked Daiki. The boy then got out of his chair and put his hands on his desk.

"You got a problem with me?" asked the Daisuke. Daiki jumped.

"N-no, no!" said Daiki with his hands waving around. Daisuke just sat back down in his chair and put his feet back up. Daiki sighed.

"Well then please take your seat and we can get the class started." said the teacher with a smile.

"(Sigh) Yes ma'am." said Daiki as he walked toward his seat and sat in it. He looked to his left and saw that Daisuke was still staring at him. "Oh no..." thought Daiki to himself.

30 minutes later...

The teacher was teaching the class about history and Daiki was writing until he felt the someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Daisuke that had tapped him.

"C-can I help you?" asked Daiki scared.

"What did you come from?" asked Daisuke. Daiki looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Daiki.

"You know what were you born from?" asked Daisuke. Daiki gave him a confused look.

"Well I came from my father and mother." said Daiki. Daisuke just face palmed.

"No you idiot! What monster were you born from! You know like your mother?! Since you're a hybrid!" yelled Daisuke. Daiki jumped when he heard Daisuke yell.

"Oh! Well my mother was a Glacies." said Daiki. Daisuke nodded his head as he turned back to face the front.

"Meet me in the school yard after school is done." said Daisuke. Daiki was now wondering what Daisuke wanted from him.

After school...

Daiki was walking out of his final class and he yawned. He had a long day for his first day of school and was ready to head to his room number that was assigned to him for him to be near the school until he remembered Daisuke request. "Oh yeah he wanted to meet me after school." thought Daiki as he sighed to himself as he started to walk outside and took out his map.

Later...

As Daiki finally found the school's yard he look forward and saw Daisuke and Goda standing there waiting for him. Daiki looked in surprise. "G-goda?!" asked Daiki as he pointed toward Goda. Goda looked towards him and smiled.

"Oh hey there kid." he said with a wave and smile. Daisuke then stepped in front Goda having his fist's up.

"Enough friendly talk." said Daisuke as he pointed his fist toward Daiki. "Hey kid you said your a swordsman in training right?" asked Daisuke.

"Y-yes I am." said Daiki. Daisuke just smiled.

"Perfect." said Daisuke as he feet began to move. "Let's see what you're made of kid." said Daisuke. Daiki gave a confused look a first but then realized what he was saying.

"So you want to fight me huh?" asked Daiki as he drew his sword out of his sheath and toward Daisuke. "Fine but let me warn you now, I may be a swordsman in training but I still know how to fight." said Daiki as he used his one arm to get ready in a battle position. Daisuke just smiled.

"Even better." said Daisuke as he charged towards Daiki. Daiki got ready for him standing still and as Daisuke got close Daiki ready his sword.

"NOW!" thought Daiki as he slashed his sword at Daisuke but Daisuke dogged to the side. "What?!" thought Daiki to himself as Daisuke punched him in the face. Daiki staggered backwards but still held his position. But as he did Daisuke was throwing all sorts of punches towards Daiki, while Daiki was blocking them with his sword.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Daisuke as he rapid punching went on. Daiki was now struggling blocking all the force of Daisuke's punches. He then swiped up ward, Daisuke jumped back and held his boxing position but as he did this he saw a cut on his shirt on his left shoulder. He smiled. "Hey nice hit kid!" yelled Daisuke.

Daiki just held his sword near him. "So he use's his fist's huh? Well I can end this quickly." Thought Daiki to himself as he threw his sword into the air. Daisuke and Goda looked in the air and wondered why Daiki did this. Then the sword landed in Daiki's mouth the minute it landed. Then Daiki was now spiriting toward Daisuke.

"WHAT?!" thought Daisuke to himself as he was about to jump back but it was to late as Daiki slashed him with his sword and landed far form him. Daisuke stood there for a moment until a huge gash of blood came out of him and he fell to his knees. Daiki then grabbed his sword and but it back into his Sheath.

"Strike of the great white." said Daiki to himself as he started to walk away.

"Daiki!" yelled Goda. Daiki turned back.

"Yeah?" he asked, but as he turned back he saw Daisuke close to him having a demonic smile on his face. "W-what?!" thought Daiki to himself as he saw the huge slash on Daisuke chest.

"NOT BAD KID BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN!" yelled Daisuke as he held back his fist and lighting started to go around it. He then threw it upwards hitting Daiki right in the chin. Daiki felt the impact, shock and pain of the lighting punch made by Daisuke.

"**THUNDER PUNCH**!" yelled Daisuke as he sent Daiki flying into the air. The last thing Daiki saw was the evening sky and then the ground before he blacked out.

Later...

Daiki slowly opened his eyes to see the night sky come first to vision then two figures.

"I think you killed him." said one voice.

"Ah he's tuff he'll wake up." said another. As Daiki's vision went back to normal the voices were of Goda and Daisuke standing over him. "Ah see told you." said Daisuke as he held out a hand. Daiki took the hand and as he got up he rubbed his check.

"Ow... What was that?" asked Daiki. Daisuke just smiled.

"Well my good sir was my thunder punch my strongest move." said Daisuke with a smirk. "Hey kid you're pretty strong for being a swordsman in training." said Daisuke as he patted Daiki on the back.

"T-thanks... I guess." said Daiki who was very confused. He then saw the giant cut on Daisuke chest "Oh i'm so sorry! We should get you to a hospital quick!" yelled Daiki in fear. Daisuke looked down at his chest.

"What this? Don't worry about it!" said Daisuke as he touched it. "Ha,ha! Don't worry about it kid I have battle scars all over my body this one doesn't bother me a bit." said Daisuke. Daiki just looked at him.

"But why?" asked Daiki.

"Because Daisuke is a fighter." said Goda from behind.

"A fighter?" asked Daiki.

"Yes, you see Daisuke was a fighter ever since he got to this school." said Goda as he looked at Daisuke who was punching the air laughing by the way. "Daisuke is training to become strong, he says he wants to become strong so he can protect." said Goda.

"Protect what?" asked Daiki.

"Protect the people and monster's alike, just like his grandpa wished for." Said Goda. Daiki then turned to Goda.

"Wait is he-?!" asked Daiki.

"Yup the great, great grandson of Aya Aykou." said Goda. "And I am the great grandson of the mage that helped his grandpa in the past." said Goda.

"B-but i'm the great grandson of the swordsman that helped his grandpa!" said Daiki. Daisuke head then turned towards Daiki and he ran up toward him.

"What did you say?!" asked Daisuke. Daiki held up his hands waving.

"I-I said I was the great grandson of the swordsman that helped your great grandpa all those years ago." said Daiki. Daisuke looked at him for a moment then hugged him.

"Yeah! My great grandpa's great grandson's friend has come to become my friend!" yelled Daisuke happily as he crushed Daiki in the hug.

"S-strong!" thought Daiki to himself as he was crushed. He was then released by Daisuke.

"Welcome to the group!" said Daisuke as he held a hand out. Daiki hesitated and Daisuke notice this. "D-do you not want to become friends?" asked Daisuke sounding very sad with little tears in his eyes.

"No, no! It's not that! It's just because..." Daiki tried to say. "Are you sure your the great grandson of Aykou? You just seem so... violent." said Daiki. When Daisuke stopped his said face for a moment, then just sighed as he went to go sit on a rock. "Sorry did I offended you?!" asked Daiki.

"No don't worry and yeah i'm his grandson and trust me your not the first one to think i'm not." said Daisuke making a sad smile. "I wasn't like this before, I was a peace talker just like my grandpa was back in his years." said Daisuke. "But after a while I noticed that talking alone won't protect this world, so..." he said as he got up from the rock and held out his fist. "I'll become strong for everyone so I can protect my grandpa's dream of peace." said Daisuke.

Daiki was speechless while Goda just smiled. "This is his dream." said Goda as he held out his hand toward Daiki. "Will you become our friends to also help Daisuke for his mission?" asked Goda. Daiki was still speechless, but he thought about what Goda said right now. He then turned back to see Daisuke still punching the air but smiling. Daiki smiled and took Goda's hand.

"Just like my great grandpa did, I will help you in fulfilling this mission." said Daiki. Goda smiled as they shook hands and so did Daiki.

"Yay! Group hug!" Yelled Daisuke as he came out of nowhere and hugged both Goda and Daiki.

"Still strong!" thought Daiki to himself.

Later as the three were walking talking to each other they had finally reached Daiki's room. "Well here we are." Said Daiki as he opened the door and saw that half of the room was clean and half of it was a mess.

"Hey your living with us!" said Daisuke happily as he jumped on his bed. "Yeah it's just like with my grandpa, three friends always sticking together!" said Daisuke. Goda just giggled.

"Look like's it." said Goda as he walked into the room. Daiki just stood there for a moment then just sighed.

"Looks like school is goanna be a lot more interesting then I thought." thought Daiki to himself as he closed the door to the room.

**Knowing Daisuke**

**Panel 1: **"So what was your first time like here Daisuke?" asked Daiki to Daisuke.

**Panel 2:** "Oh my first year here? Well..." said Daisuke as he was about to say something.

**Panel 3:** Both of them are still sitting there in silence.

**Panel 4:** "What was the question again?" asked Daisuke. "He's not very smart huh?" thought Daiki to himself.

END.

Well guys I hope your enjoy this chapter and maybe new story? But yeah tell me if you want to see more of it and if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review I love it when people do and if that's all peace off.


	2. Chapter 2:Getting to know the mates

Hey there guys it's me again and I'm here to make another chapter for this story since I thought it be interesting to wright so yeah no real reason so enjoy.

I do not own anything I use in this story except my oc's and storyline and the school.

Chapter 2: Getting to know my roommates.

Hello! My name Daisuke Yamada! And it's nice to meet you all- hey Goda what are you doing?! (Pushes Yamada out of the way.)

Sorry about that people hello my name is Goda and welcome to our little story for today and I bet your wondering about us aren't you? Well this little day might explain something's about us so enjoy!

Earlier this day….

Daiki had woken up the next morning since his first day in the high school as he yawned and stretched his arm. He scratched his back and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room.

He saw Daisuke in his messy bed just snoring away while Goda in his bed was sleeping silently. Daiki just sighed as he got off the couch he had to sleep on his first night of school.

He walked up to the mini kitchen they had in the apartment and opened the little fridge. He found some eggs. He got them and turned on the stove and put a little pan he found in the parterres on the stove.

Daisuke nose then started to sniff as it smelled egg's being cooked. His eyes opened wide and looked forward. He saw Daiki cooking some eggs on the pan.

"Egg's!" yelled Daisuke as he got instantly from his bed and then tripped on his bed sheets and fell on his face on the floor. Daiki looked back and saw Daisuke face flat on the ground and sweat dropped.

"That's a roommate for you." Thought Daiki to himself as he cooked the eggs. But Daisuke got up instantly and got next to Daiki who jumped a little.

"You goanna share those?" asked Daisuke. Daiki looked back at his eggs and then Daisuke.

"I can make some for you if you want?" asked Daiki. Daisuke shook his head very fast. But then something white went around his body and floated him back to his bed.

It was Goda who had a much tried face look and yawned. "Oh no (Yawn!) You don't, first make your bed mister." Said Goda. Daisuke frowned and crossed his arms.

"No!" he said crossing his arms. Goda just sighed.

"Fine I guess someone's not getting egg's today." Said Goda as he let Daisuke. Daisuke eyes winded and he then grabbed Goda's left leg.

"No! I'll make my bed!" said Daisuke with a pleading face. Goda smiled evilly.

"Works every time." He thought to himself as he chuckled to himself evilly. Daiki just sweat dropped.

"Oh this is goanna be an interesting school years." Thought Daiki with a small chuckle.

A few minutes later…

Daiki, God and Daisuke were at the kitchen table eating some eggs and bacon they found in the fridge. Daiki was wearing his classic samurai clothes and Daisuke with a white tee shirt and some blue boxing shorts and black running shoes.

And Goda with his same mage robes from yesterday, all of them were eating until they heard a knock on the door. Daisuke turned his head quickly towards the door. "I'll ges it!" said Daisuke with eggs still in his mouth.

Then before he could move Goda had grabbed the back of his shirt with his staff. "Not with food in your mouth you're not." He said while drinking some homemade coffee.

Daisuke was trying to move but Goda staff was keeping him running in place. Daiki just sighed. "I'll get it." He said as he got up from his chair. He walked over to the door and opened it and he saw a skeleton girl wearing a mailman outfit.

She handed him the mail from a bag she had over her shoulder. "Oh thank you." He said as he took the mail, but he accidently took the arm of the skeleton girl with him. "AHH!" he yelled as stumbled with the arm for a little then bowed and held out the arm. "I'm so sorry!" he said.

The skeleton girl just took back the arm and reattached it back to her body. "It's ok, it happens often." Said the skeleton girl as she left Daiki to go to the next dorms. Daiki looked at her and then just sighed with a sweat drop. He closed the door behind him rubbing the back of his head.

"Man that was embarrassing." Thought Daiki to himself as he got back to the kitchen and saw Daisuke on top of Goda about ready to punch him.

"I told you already you're not ready for it!" said Goda as he hit Daisuke with his staff upon the head. Daisuke had got off Goda and rubbed his head.

"OW! And I'm telling you I am ready for it!" said Daisuke as he swung his fist straight forward for Goda. Goda teleported out of the way and Daisuke hit the wall causing a hole in it. He got his fist out of the hole and got his fists up in a boxing positon. Goda repapered and faced Daisuke with his staff in hand.

Goda then looked at Daiki. "Daiki-san grab your sword quick!" yelled Goda. Daiki stumbled for a little but grabbed his sword from his bed and took it out of his sheath.

"What's going on?" asked Daiki.

"No time to explain but whatever you do, do not let Daisuke out of this room by all means!" said Goda as some magic formed into his hand.

"Uh ok!" said Daiki as he pointed his sword towards Daisuke. Daisuke bit his thumb and yelled.

"Don't get in my way you two! I know I'm ready!" Said Daisuke as he got in his boxing stance.

"No you're not!" Said Goda as he shot a blast of magic at Daisuke. Daisuke dogged by going under the blast and quick stepped toward Goda, he then raised his left arm and made a straight forward. Goda blocked his punched with his staff and twirled it around himself and hit Daisuke square in the check.

Daiki then used the back of his sword and made Daisuke trip on the floor. Daisuke puffed his checks as he jumped back up and looked even madder. "Don't stop me!" he yelled as he ran toward Daiki and gave the good old one, two and then an upper cut.

Daiki blocked both punches with his word and dogged the upper cut. He then used his katana and swiped at Daisuke leg with now had a little cut on it. Daisuke flinched but he turned to Daiki anyways and made another punch.

Daiki of coursed dogged but what Daisuke did next that he grabbed Daiki but the shirt and then punched him in the gut. Daiki coughed up some spit but he then head butted Daisuke in the noggin. Daisuke stumbled back but Goda appeared behind him and made him trip forward with his staff. Daisuke fell on his back and then Goda used his staff to hold down Daisuke to the floor.

Daisuke struggled to get back up but Goda held him down tight. "Let me go!" yelled Daisuke from the floor.

"No way! You think you ready but you just need more time." Said Goda. Daisuke face was now all red in anger as some lighting was forming in his hand. Daiki and Goda saw this and looked at each other.

"Aw crap." They both said.

Meanwhile outside of their apartment all the other monsters, hybrids and humans heard the ruckuses from outside and saw flashing lights inside the apartment. Some of the students looked at each other and some just yawned.

"Should we check on them?" asked a boy student.

"Nah they do this every so often." Said another student who was an Ushi-oni drinking some coffee.

"Yeah but didn't those two get a new roommate?" asked a human girl student. The Ushi-oni spit out her coffee.

"Oh crap! We should check on them!" she said. But as the Ushi-oni I said that Daiki was seen bursting through the apartment door having swirling eyes. Then they heard something coming out and I was angry. They saw Daisuke His hair standing straight up and his check marks glowing yellow coming out of the room while Goda was holding his neck with his staff.

Daisuke grabbed Goda and threw him in the air and jabbed him in the stomach two times while in the air. Goda coughed up some spit and landed on the ground holding his stomach. Daisuke then looked toward down the hall and started to run down the hall.

"**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!" he roared as he charged down the hall like a man on a mission. Goda then looked at all the other students from the floor.

"Stop him! He's in charged mode!" yelled Goda. All the other students eye's winded and all looked toward Daisuke.

"Stop him!" Said Ushi-oni as she shot some of her web at Daisuke legs. She got his leg s and made him trip but then Daisuke used his hands to crawl very fast towards the end of the hall.

He was pulling the Ushi-oni with him but then a human boy and girl held on to the string and started to pull back. "It's still not enough!" said the human boy. Then a dragon girl had stepped up and grabbed the string and was actually pulling back Daisuke.

"There, no there's no way he can get away now!" said the dragon girl as she pulled the string of web harder. Daisuke saw the web on string on his legs and charged some lighting into his left fist. He then punched the string and broke the connection of the web.

"What?!" thought all four the students holding the web string. Daisuke tore of the rest of the web on his legs quickly and then started to charge towards the end of the hall where there was door.

"Hurry two people block him off!" Said the Ushi-oni. Then the dragon girl flew over Daisuke and in front of the door. Then a Minotaur girl also got in front of the door.

"We stop him and grab his arms okay?" asked the dragon girl. The Minotaur girl nodded her head and saw Daisuke charging towards them. Then when he got near them both of them got one of his arms and was pulling him back.

Even though these were the two strongest girls here, Daisuke was still dragging their feet across the floor. He then looked back at the two girls having lighting sparks covering his eyes.

He then made them let go of his arms and upper cutted both of them in the chins. The punches were so hard that both of the monsters girls head went through the ceiling and they hung from their trying to get their heads out.

Daisuke then looked at the door and was about to slam it open until someone on the other side opened it. It was woman who had a strange style of gray like hair and had an eye patch over one of her eyes. She wore a metal chest plate on chest, a green jacket over it, short brown shorts and metal leggings with boots to with brown stocking inside them.

Daisuke was about to past this woman but she grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him onto the floor. He opened his eyes angry but she then just hit the left side of his neck.

Daisuke eyes opened wide and then he just knocked out on the floor. The woman then grabbed the back of his shirt again and was dragging him across the hall towards his roommate's apartment. Goda was helping Daiki off the floor and then he saw the woman.

"Oh no." said Goda. Daiki looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Daiki. Goda pointed toward the woman.

"It's Merse-senpia." Said Goda.

"Merse?" thought Daiki to himself as Merse threw Daisuke next to Goda and then walked up to his face.

"Goda, what have I told you about Daisuke and his charge mode?" asked Merse. Goda laughed a little and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well you see Mere-senpia we were trying to stop him but he escaped from the room and almost the hall until you came." Said Goda scratching his head. Merse just sighed as she then saw Daiki.

"Ah you must be Daisuke's and Goda's new roommate." She said as she held out her hand. Daiki took her hand and shook it.

"U-um it's nice to meet you!" said Daiki with a slight blush. Merse just smiled, she then looked at all the other students in the hall.

"Well what are you standing there for?! Get ready for your classes!" she yelled. All the other students just jumped and quickly went into their rooms. "And someone get those two students out of the celling!" she also yelled as she walked down toward the end of the hall and closed the door.

Goda just sighed and dragged Daisuke inside the room. "Let's get him ready for class." Said Goda. Daiki then looked at the hall end door then at Goda.

"Goda who was that?" asked Daiki. Goda just sighed.

"That's Merse-senpia, she teaches all the students here how to fight and she's the gym teacher, she taught Daisuke almost everything he knows about boxing." Said Goda. Daiki jumped when he heard this.

"She taught him?!" thought Daiki as he looked at Daisuke. "Dang." He said quietly. "Then what about his lighting ability's? Did she teach him how to control his lighting?" asked Daiki.

"No that was taught to him by one of his older sister's." said Goda. Daiki raised an eyebrow up.

"One of his older sister's?" asked Daiki. Goda had picked Daisuke and threw him into his bed.

"(Yawn) yeah one his older sister's, he has three and one younger sister." Said Goda. "One of them is a thunderbird who the oldest, the second is a salamander which is the middle oldest and the youngest oldest is a wurm." Said Goda as he filled up the tub in the apartment with some cold water.

"And his youngest sister is a hybrid of a Hinezumi." Said Goda as he grabbed Daisuke again.

"All of those?!" asked Daiki shocked.

"Yup." Said Goda as he threw Daisuke's body in the tub making it splash. Daisuke in an instant woke up and quickly got out of the tub.

"Oh my chief god that's cold!" said Daisuke as he rubbed his arms to get warm.

"But Daisuke is it true you have three older sister's and one younger?" asked Daiki. Daisuke nodded his head.

"Yes I do! There the ones who taught me to be who I am now." Said Daisuke as he shook his body. Then he was dry all of a sudden. Daiki just looked left then right.

"How did you-?" asked Daiki but Goda just but his finger over Daiki's lip.

"Don't ask, he just does it." Said Goda. Daiki was goanna question it further but decided not to. Daisuke tried his hair with a towel.

"But yes my onee-san's help me very much in getting to the level of strength I have today." Said Daisuke with a slight smile. "They've helped me a lot in my life." Said Daisuke as he got his tooth brush and started to brush his teeth.

"Yes, they're the ones that taught Daisuke to be so tough over these years, even in his first year of this school he was kind of hot headed." Said Goda. Daiki then remembered something.

"Oh yes, Goda I have to ask you two something." Asked Daiki. Goda raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Goda.

"What grade are you two in?" asked Daiki. Daisuke spit out the tooth paste and drank some water and spit that out too.

"We're both softmore's, second year's here." Said Daisuke. "And I'm guessing you're a freshmen?" asked Daisuke. Daiki nodded his head.

"And who are your parents?!" asked Daiki.

"Whoa calm down there Daiki." Said Daisuke. Daiki blushed a little.

"S-sorry I'm just really curios." Said Daiki with a sheepish grin. Daisuke just patted Daiki on the back.

"Well if you really want to know, my father is a known boxer back in my village, as for my sister's my oldest is the only one actually related to me. My other three my mother adopted." Said Daisuke.

"Where's your mother?" asked Daiki. When Daisuke heard this he made a slight sad smile and rubbed his arm. Goda then grabbed Daiki's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

When Daiki heard what Goda told him he closed his mouth and looked at Daisuke with wide eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know…." Said Daiki. Daisuke just smiled.

"D-don't worry about it, the past is the past." Said Daisuke as he grabbed his backpack. "Let's head towards class! MAX SPEED!" yelled Daisuke as he slammed the door open and sprinted down the hall and out the hall door.

Goda and Daiki just saw him run out and laugh a little. "Well Daiki I come from as you know a long line of mage's and I'm very skilled in magic, it was a gift from my bloodline." Said Goda as put his staff on the ground and a portal opened up.

"We'll I'll see you in class." Said Goda as he simply just fell in the portal and it closed behind him. Daiki just sighed as he grabbed his backpack and his katana to his side.

Later in class…..

Daiki had reached the classroom and opened the door but what came next was a sword about hit his face. He quickly took out katana and blocked the strike. Whoever had held the sword stepped back and looked at Daiki.

Daiki saw it was a girl covered in green scale like skin and steel like armor. She had long brown light hair and blue eyes. She also had light white skin with her green scales.

"A lizard woman, of course." Thought Daiki to himself as he raised his Katana. The Lizard girl smiled.

"You have good reaction time, I'm impressed. Most people are surprised by that little attack but you blocked it." Said the lizard girl as she raised her sword. "But now the real challenges comes!" yelled the girl as she was about to strike.

Daiki got his katana ready for this fight but then suddenly something grabbed the lizard girl's head. It was the dragon girl from earlier. The dragon girl had but her head right next to the lizard girl's head.

"Mu what did I say about fighting new students?" asked the dragon girl. Mu gulped.

"B-but Mia-senpia he has a sword! I can't not fight someone who's a warrior!" said Mu as she pointed toward Daiki's katana. "Plus he's a samurai of all things!" she said.

"I don't care! Now get back to your seat!" said the dragon girl as she kicked Mu in the butt. Mu landed on her butt on the floor but she got back up and pointed her sword toward Daiki.

"This isn't over samurai! We'll settle this later!" said Mu as she ran towards her seat. Daiki smiled.

"I'll see you until then." He whispered to himself as he put away his katana. He then looked at the dragon girl. She had blue scale skin covering her body with huge claws and feet. She also had two huge wings on her back, two giant horns on the top of her head and a huge blue tail swinging about. She also had green emerald eyes and yellow hair with white tanned skin.

"Thank you." Said Daiki. Mia just smiled.

"Ah don't worry about it." She said, she then looked at Daiki up to bottom. "So kid what brings you here?" asked Mia.

"I'm here training to be a swordsman and to have a proper education." Said Daiki. Mia nodded her head.

"I see, good enough reasons." Said Mia. "But you want to know why I'm here?" asked Mia. Daiki slowly shook his head yes. Mia then put her mouth right next to Daiki's ear. "To find a husband." Said Mia.

Daiki just looked at her. "In school?" asked Daiki. Mia shook her head yes.

"Yes, you see there aren't many dragon girls left in our current generation so it's me and my cousins jobs to find husbands." Said Mia.

"So what type of husband are looking for?" asked Daiki.

"A sweet one." Said Mia as both of them then just heard something charging.

"Do you here that?" asked Daiki. Mia just smiled.

"You might want to move." She said as she scouted Daiki out of the door way and got in front of it. Then they both heard something yelling.

"gggggGGGGOOOOAAAAANNNNAAAA BBBBEEEE LLLLAAATTTEEE!" yelled the voice. Then something came bursting through the door and into the classroom.

The door since had it been busted down was about to land on the floor but Mia caught it and simply moved it to the side of the classroom. What came tumbling in the classroom was none either then Daisuke having buries all over him.

"I MADE IT!" he yelled in the air as he pointed his finger in the air. Most of the classroom ether sweat dropped or just giggled. Mia just walked behind Daisuke and raised her right fist. Daisuke felt this and raised his fist.

Then both of them hit each other square on the check. They both laughed. "Good morning Mia-san!" said Daisuke happily as he let go of his fist and so did Mia.

"Good morning Daisuke, I see you're as quick as ever." Said Mia with a small chuckle. Daiki just looked dumbfounded.

"Why?" asked Daiki. Then the Ushi-oni from earlier this morning saw this and sighed.

"Don't worry those two do that every morning, it's some sort of greeting." She said as she went to her desk. Daiki just nodded his head and grabbed his chin with his hand.

"Then why hit each other?" he asked himself. Then a portal opened right next to Daiki and he jumped a little. Then Goda came out of the portal.

"Because ever since his first year here those two have a friendly rival ship with each other." Said Goda. "You see Mia I guess you can say was the alpha of the class room, meaning she was the strongest." Said Goda.

"But when Daisuke came to the classroom for the first time it got nasty." Said Goda as he remembered it as it was yesterday.

1 year ago….

Goda was in the same classroom writing down some notes in his note book. Then he heard his teacher pronounce something.

"Classroom I would all like you to meet your newest classmate." Said the teacher as Daisuke came into the classroom. He was wearing a white school shirt with brown pants and white shoes.

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Daisuke as he bowed toward the class. Mia back then always wore a black jacket and she just looked at Daisuke with a frown.

"(Tsk) Another weakling? Just what this class needs." Said Mia. A little tick mark appeared on top of Daisuke's head.

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" asked Daisuke as he got close to Mia's desk. Mia then got in Daisukes face.

"You heard me, weakling you human boy." Said Mia.

"Oh that's what I thought you said." Said Daisuke as he turned back. Mia just laughed.

"See what I tell you?! He can't even-." Mia was about to say until she was punched all the way across the classroom. The class looked back and then at Daisuke who had lighting in his hand and his fist going forward.

He then reeled his fist back and smirked. "Don't judge a book by its cover." Said Daisuke as he was about to sit in his seat until Mia came out of the ruble and she was standing up smiling. "What are you smiling about?" asked Daisuke.

Mia just laughed as she looked at Daisuke. "Finally someone as strong as me! And the best thing, he's a hybrid!" yelled Mia as she got her claws out. "Come on lighting boy lets rumble!" yelled Mia.

Daisuke took of his white shirt which revealed a blue tee shirt. And then he put on some bandages o his fists and looked at Mia. Once he was done he got in a boxing pose. "LET'S GO!" yelled Daisuke as he ran toward Mia and as she ran toward him. Both of them were about to collide with their punches but then that's where the memory ends.

Back in the present….

"Let's just say when they fought that day a lot of chairs and tables were flying around and the 2 floor bathrooms were destroyed." Said Goda. "But since that day those two have earned each other's respect." Said Goda with a small smile.

Daiki just looked at Mia and Daisuke just talking to each other like they were buddies. "Wow those two fought…. And didn't destroy the school." Thought Daiki to himself. Then they heard the school bell ring.

"Crap everyone in your seats!" yelled Mia.

**The thing**

Panel 1: Daiki got close to Goda seat and got next to his ear. "So Goda what was the thing Daisuke wasn't ready for?" asked Daisuke.

Panel 2: Daisuke was staring at his math homework he got on the first day of school.

Panel 3: Daisuke then started to sweat really fast.

Panel 4: "Hasn't been able to finish it since." Said Goda. Daiki sweat dropped.

End.

Hey there guys it's me again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter from me I think I'll like creating the history for this story but other than that if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review I love it when you guys do and if that's all peace out.


	3. Chapter 3: Ogre problems

Hey guys it's me again and I'm so sorry for the wait but no time for chit chating let's get to the story! :D  
Actually I do have something, look i'm goanna start doing things called chapter previews which I post of the chapter I finished so far and you tell me if you like me to finish this chapter or make something else alright?

Mu came walking up to the audience and turned to them. "Hello! I'm mu and i'm here to thank you for reading this third chapter of our series." She then bows but then pulls out her sword and points it toward the audience. "So who wants to challenge me? huh?!" She yelled as mia came up behind her and grabbed her by the neck covering her by the mouth.

"Enjoy the chapter." Said mia with a sweat drop.

Chapter 3: Ogre problems

Daiki, daisuke and goda were all walking around the halls of the school after class was done and daisuke stretched his arms. "*YAWN* Man senpai can be really hard to understand sometimes." Said daisuke as he scratched the back of his ear as Daiki sweat dropped.

"Only because you thought about it to hard and steam started to come from your head." Thought Daiki with sheepish smile as he looked forward and saw something passing all the students in the hall and coming towards for them. "Uh, guys...what's that." Asked Daiki as he pointed with his arm as daisuke and goda looked ahead and saw the object moving in closer leaving a dust cloud behind it as it ran.

"Uh..." *Said daisuke as the object then ran and hid behind him and it was shaking as the three friends looked behind them. It was a small male student no bigger then four foot five as he looked toward the three and grabbed daisuke by the shirt.

"HIDE ME PLEASE!" *He yelled in daisuke face making his hair go back by the shear force of the male students voice. Daisuke but his hair back to normal and then grabbed the male student by the back of the shirt and slid a classroom door open that was nearby and threw him in there and leaned on it the next second. Daiki was horribly confused by this and so was goda but then there heard something else running down the hall. They turned to see an ogre grabbing students by the shirt and yelling at them.

"Where is he?!" She yelled as the students shook their heads as she threw them away. The ogre form her usually green skin, white long horns , white long hair all frizzy and hear usually pleasure runes on her left arm and shoulder. She was wearing a black jacket with long blacks pants and a black hat with a sliver chain around it looking like the school bully but wasn't really as she looked for the little male student.

She then turned to our three male students and walked up to them grabbing goda by the shirt. "Have you've seen this later guy?" She asked as she held a picture of the young male student as goda shook her head and she pushed him out of the way and gave an angry snort. "WHERE IS HE!?" She yelled into the school atmosphere. Daisuke then coughed to get the ogre attention. "What?!" She asked angrily as daisuke pointed toward the left.

"He went that way." Said daisuke as the ogre gave an evil smile as she nodded her head a daisuke and ran off again. Goda and Daiki looked at daisuke wide eyed as daisuke looked toward the two "What? I may not be that smart, but I ain't stupid." Said daisuke as he slide opened the door as he looked inside the room. "She's gone." Said daisuke as the young male student came out and looked outside the door to his left and then right and then sighed as he walked out of the classroom.

"Thank goodness..." Said the young male student as he sighed as he placed his left hand on his chest. Goda, Daiki and daisuke looked closer at the young male student. The young student had short brown hair, bright blue eyes and light white skin. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black tie, blue jeans and brown shoes as he looked at the three. "Thank you for saving me." Said the young male student as he bowed. "My name is ladle."

Goda smiled as he stepped up to ladle. "Hello there ladle-kun, my name is goda." Said goda pointing to himself then used his staff and pointed at daisuke and Daiki. "And those are my friends, daisuke and Daiki-kun." Said goda as daisuke grinned and Daiki gave a sheepish wave. Ladle smiled as he ran over to daisuke and Daiki and he bowed towards them as well.

Daiki gave a small wave as daisuke got close to ladle and looked at him closely as ladle sweat dropped. "I-is...there something wrong?" Asked ladle as daisuke retreated his stare and crossed his arms.

"I don't get it, why would she want to attack you? You don't seem much of threat." Said daisuke plainly as ladle sweat dropped again and sighed as goda saw this he smacked daisuke with the back of his staff as daisuke grabbed his head. "OW! I'm just saying!" Yelled daisuke.

"No he's right. I really am a coward." Said ladle as the three friends looked at ladle.

"Then why would she attack you then?" Asked Daiki as ladle started to wave his tiny arms around.

"I don't know why! She's been chasing me all through out the past year!" Said ladle as Daiki nodded his head.

"So she's chasing after you and is looking for you but you run and hide hmm...every bother to ask her why though?" Asked Daiki as ladle nodded his head.

"I have tried, really! But every time I tried talking to her she would just chase me off!" Said ladle as goda nodded his head.

"Hmmm, you may have a real problem here ladle-kun." Said goda with a sigh as daisuke put his hand on his chin and thought.

"I know what do I do?!" Asked ladle as he was freaking out as goda put his hand to ladle shoulder as goda smiled.

"Hey calm down okay maybe we can talk to her?" He asked as he saw the ogre girl currently ripping out entire lockers looking for the boy as daiki sweat dropped.

"I don't think talking with her would be a good option" He said as the ogre roared into the air as she went somewhere else in the school as ladle hid behind them just chase she looked back as daisuke sighed.

"Great so exactly what did you do to piss off an ogre of all thing's?" He asked as ladle waved his hands.

"Nothing i swear! I just remember like it was yesterday..." Said ladle.

In the past...

Ladle since he was a first year student like daiki was but got to the school way earlier was checking his locker as to see what he needed for his classes for the day as then a loud **BANG** was heard next to his locker as he peaked over it and saw the ogre there leaning over a locker next to his as she seemed to be sweating.

"h-hey there you u-um..." She said as she was studering with her words and sweating a bit as he was confused. Why was a girl talking to him and of all of them the local ogre around his dorm, he heard she was the toughest of the entirety of his dorm and she showed mercy to know one, honestly he was crap scared right now but the ogre notice this as she growled and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU SHAKING FOR HUH?!" She yelled in his face as he was too scared to say anything.

He was so scared he actually manged to slip out of her grip and run away from her as she was shocked and turned to him. "HEY!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Next this time happened was when they were in swimming class as he was in his trunks as there coach was giving the girls some rules when swimming and as they were the ogre was among the group were the one piece blue swimsuit provided by the school as she saw ladle as she glared at him as he jumped and looked to his sides as she turned back listing to her coach.

Later she had his back against the wall as he gulped as she smiled. "Come on don't you want to have some FUN?" She asked giving an evil smile as he screamed as he went under her and ran away. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she ran after him.

In the present...

"Hmmmm i see" Said goda holding his chin as ladle held onto him as he had teary eyes.

"P-please goda-san! Help me!" He said as goda grabbed his hands.

"Oi oi, calm down" Said goda as he smiled. "Were goanna help you don't worry about that" he said as ladle held onto goda's chest as he cried.

"G-goda-senpai!" He said as goda held onto him as sparkles fell around the two as a little light shined on them as daisuke sweat dropped.

"What is this a bad yaio scene?" He asked as daiki sweat dropped.

"sometimes knowing goda-san it's hard to tell" he said rubbing his head.

Later daiki, goda and daisuke were spying on the ogre as she was talking to some other human girls as daiki sweat dropped. "U-um...why are we spying on her?" He asked as goda closed his lips.

"We need info so the best why to do it is spy style" Said goda as daisuke nodded folding his arms.

"A girl won't simple TELL you what there doing and why there doing it no,you have to out smart them!" Said daisuke as goda nodded as daiki sweat dropped.

"I don't think these two know how some girls work" he thought as they pushed him forward as he looked at them like they were crazy as goda waved his hands.

"Your the quickest of the three of us go!" He said to daiki as daiki sighed as he closed his eye's for the moment then opened them again as one eye glowed white.

"Blade flash step" He said as he took quick bursts of speed hiding behind object's and people walking by as he had gotten close enough to the girl's table to hear what they were talking about as he leaned in his ear so he could hear them.

"I've tried so many time's girls i don't know what i'm doing wrong!" said the ogre as she held her face as a red oni patted her ogre friend back as she drank some sake.

"W-well *burp* excuse me...w-well why don't y-you just tell here g-girl...?" She asked as the ogre blushed.

"N-NO! That's the last thing i want to say!" She said as one of her human friend sighed.

"Look Pasu-kun you can't get ladle to like you if you keep scaring him like the way you are"

"But i'm not trying too!" She said as her human friend raised an eyebrow as the pasu realized what she meant as she held her face* "R-right...t-then what should i do to get him to show that i like him?" She asked as daiki was shocked by this new's but quick stepped his way back to goda and daisuke.

"you won't believe what i just heard" Said daiki as daisuke and goda looked at each other then at daiki

Later...

"Ladle-kun!" Yelled daiki looking around for ladle as goda had gotten info from some of his "Sources" around the school were ladle's dorm was as he looked around for him but just couldn't find him.

He then heard screaming in the front yard's the dorm's had for each dorm building as daiki looked around as he ran toward the sound and went outside and went wide eyed "N-no way!" He said as something black all over that had a face of a messed up humans face as it walked on four leg's and had giant canon's on its back and sharp fangs all around it's body as it drooled in front of a scared to death ladle on the floor right in front of the thing as daiki growled and drew his katana "B-boster!" He thought as he then turned to you the reader.

"S-sorry you must be wondering what the hell is that thing front of ladle-kun! Ok well i don't have much time to explain but here is how it goes" He said as sighed. "Boster or boster's are a known creature to the modern world as the creatures of hate and murderous intent, how they should up well remember how earlier i told you about that 7,000 year war monsters and human's and how daisuke's great grandfather how stopped the war between them? Well apparently mother nature had been effected so much of the war between the two that itself grew hatred and murderous intent toward both race's so it deiced to punish us"

"How exactly? It deiced to flood us or send a giant tornado oh no, it deiced it would us the thing we had in the war to fuel both side's against us. It made creatures made of pure hatred and murderous intent to "Purify" both monsters and human's from nature but this was right after the peace between the race's as both of them deiced we weren't going to die yet, not right after daisuke's grandfather had worked so hard for so they joined force's to defend against nature's creature's of hell and ever since then we've been fighting this freak's of nature."

"After mother nature figured this out she started to make boster's even more nastier and tougher too. A low level one boster can take out your average tree but a high level one can take out a small room, now i know this doesn't sound like much right now but here's how the system's works."

Ranking system

C- Lowest level

B-Average level

A-Highest level

Ranking level's

1-10 tree's to small building threat

11-20 school to large building threat

21-30 town to city threat

31-40 large city to state threat

41-50 large state to country threat

51-60 large country to entire Continent threat

61-80 large planet to star threat

81-90 large star to solar system threat

90 and above solar system to galaxy's threat

"pretty fucking scary huh?" He asked as then went wide eyed and held his head. "WHO AM I TALKING TOO?!" He asked as he sighed as ladle screamed as the boster struck down one it's nasty claw's as daiki used his quick step to get in front of it as he drew his sword and blocked the attack as he glared at the boster as it stood around 5 feet tall and around 6 feet wide as it roared in his face as it tried to charge into him but daiki used his sword to slash down at it's face causing a slash to go down on it's face as it roared and stepped back from the two.

Daiki turned around to ladle as he put his sword into the ground and held out a hand for him as ladle took his hand and daiki got him up. "How did a boster get within the seals?" Asked daiki as ladle shook his head.

"i-i don't know i was just walking around hoping she wouldn't find me again until i found a boster had gotten inside the school grounds!"he said as daiki looked back at the seals and went wide eyed and saw one of the seal's symbol's had fated out which mean's it life span had died and now boster's could get through if they wanted to through that side as daiki glared but looked back at ladle.

"Ladle-kun go tell one of the teacher's one of the seal's are down now!"he said looking back at the boster as ladle looked shocked at him.

"b-but daiki! T-that's a boster! A level 17 no much then that! Are you sure you c-" Ladle was then cut off as daiki looked back at him with a glare like look as ladle gulped but nodded. "J-just be careful!" He said running off as daiki turned back to the boster as he got his blade out of the ground as he pointed it at the boster as he held his stance.

"Bring it on you freak" He said as the boster roared and charged at him.

Meanwhile...

Ladle was running through the hall's passed students as he went into another hall as he then bumped into pasu as he groaned and held his head as pasu wore more casual clothes except her black jacket as casual wardrobe as she kneeled down and held out a hand for him. "Hey you okay ladle?" She asked as he opened his eye's and yelped as he looked at her.

"O-ogre!" he asked scared as she shook her hands.

"N-no wait! I'm not here to be mean or hurt you, i just want to talk!" She said as he seemed to calm down a little.

"t-talk?" He asked preparing to run away at a moment's notice as pasu sighed and held her shoulder and rubbed her hair.

"L-look um...i uh...i'm sorry if I've seemed to be mean or to bully you as of late i ummm...l-look it's because i uh...i uh..." She said as she began to blush and spin her fingers around as she started to stutter her words as he looked at her confused.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked letting more of his guard down as she yelled into the air,

"Screw it!"She yelled and before ladle could react the ogre grabbed his face and pulled his face close to her's as she kissed him deeply as he was wide eyed and wasn't believing what was happening right now as she moaned as she rubbed his chest as he and her blushed as he started to kiss back as there tongue's invaded each other mouth's as they wrestled not to see who would be dominant but to see who wouldn't let go as both of their lust started to show as ladle rubbed her chest as she kept his hand there as she made him rub her more as she then pulled away from the kiss as they both panted breathing out a little hard as a little trail of saliva was left between them as they separated the kiss.

"W-wow..." He said panting a bit as she smiled as the blush was still on her face as he rubbed her head.

"Y-yeah always been better with action then with words~" She said with a grin but a happy one as he smiled and blushed looking down but then went wide eyed.

"D-daiki-san! I need to warn a teacher!" He said as the ogre raised an eyebrow.

"why?" she asked confused by his panic as he grabbed her shoulder's.

"A boster got into the school grounds!" He said as she went wide eyed.

With daiki...

Daiki dogged another slash of the boster as he slide under it striking upward with hiss word as he sliced the belly of the boster causing it to bleed more but it kept going with it's swipes of it's huge claws as he blocked them with his sword as he stepped back from the boster as he threw his sword into the air as he jumped up and did a back kick on the hilt as it spun toward it as it hit the boster's head as the hilt hit it's forehead as daiki was already close to it as he grabbed his sword again with his mouth as he sliced off a leg of the boster as he rolled onto the floor again as he then stopped on one knee as he stood up again as the black blood the boster's bleed was on his clothes which meant he got a good slice in as he turned around to the boster.

It was missing it's right leg as it fumbled around to get itself balanced as it roared as the giant canon's on it's back were charging as they fired two beam's at daiki as he went wide eyed as he barely dogged it by jumping in between the blasts as he spun his own body around to dodge both high and low laser's as he landed again as they hit one of the local forest taking a good but small chunk out of it as he glared as he re sheathed his sword as he closed his eye's as the boster roared as it shot two more laser's at him but he seemed to move faster then it could see as he dogged them but it didn't seemed like he moved as he opened his eye again as his left eye glowed bright blue.

"Ice skill, winter's howl" He said as he un sheathed his sword again as he did a giant image of a wold made of ice howled toward the boster as it hit it as the boster was then frozen and then daiki used his quick step to slice through the boster as he held his katana in the air as he was behind the boster as it then slowly fell in half then exploded into small little ice shards as he stood up again as he then quickly dogged another claw as he jumped in the air and landed again looking in front of him as he saw more boster these were more fox like one's as they ranged from level 2-7 s there were at least 17 of them as he glared as he got his sword ready.

But then a huge blast of pure magic was blasted at the bosters as they were all wiped out as daiki looked wide eyed as he turned around to see the local art's and craft teacher as she was a cyclops walking up to him as she hit him with a newspaper. "Are you an idiot?! What were you doing taking these thing's on by yourself?!" She asked as daiki held his head.

"S-sorry sensei" he said sweat dropping as she sighed but smiled.

"But i'm glad your okay, your lucky, one of your class mate's came and warned me about what you were doing while i was on lunch break." as she went over to the barrier as she opened a book as she wrote a couple of symbol's on a paper as she slapped it onto the barrier as it then appeared as the rest of the symbol's on the barrier as she smiled. "I'll get someone to check the barrier seals later" She said as she left as daisuke, goda, ladle and pupa were running toward him.

"Daiki-kun are you okay?!" Asked daisuke worried for him as goda sighed.

"you can't go fighting bosters byyourself like that without telling us daiki-kun, your goanna give both of us a heart attack" Said goda as daiki rubbed his head.

"Sorry guys" he said as he looked at the ogre and ladle and went wide eyed. "W-wait wasn't that the ogre who kept chasing you?!" He asked confused as ladle nodded as pasu hugged him a bit.

"it's ok we made up~" she said chuckling a bit as daiki smiled.

"That's great!" He said smiling as the group laughed a bit as they all went inside.

Meanwhile...

A dark room is seen as three people sit at a table as one person sits on a chair on the table as the figure put's it's head down and looks up. "Send in the guardians." It said.

**The new couple**

**Panel 1:** Ladle is about to trip over a stair case as pasu caught him.

**Panel 2:** Pasu is seen getting angry over a soda machine but ladle calms her down

**Panel 3: **Pasu is caring ladle over her shoulders as he smiled while blushing a bit

**Panel 4:** "I think they make a cute couple" Said daiki with his friends at the lunch table seeing the two kissing each other.

Wow omg I am so sorry for this long hiatus but here it is finally! But hey guys, If you enjoyed this chapter leave a review I love it when you guys do and I hope you enjoyed your self's but if that's all for now, peace out.


End file.
